


Connie's Desperate Measure

by cecld



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Connie Springer Village, F/M, Grief/Mourning, Human titans, Sunny - Freeform, Titans, martin - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-02
Updated: 2015-02-02
Packaged: 2018-03-10 04:24:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 690
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3276638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cecld/pseuds/cecld
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One Shot: Connie saves Sasha but at an earth shattering cost.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Connie's Desperate Measure

Connie stood on top of the roof watching the battle go forth. His comrades yelled out to him to join in but he just stared...Didn't they all realise...Who these Titans where?

The wall wasn't breached so the only Titans that he knew could be in this area, where the people from his village that turned into Titans...

He watched as his comrades fought for their lives and killed the titans, his stomach felt sick when he realised if he looked hard enough some of these Titans faces looked familiar...

Connie blanched, trying to get the image of his people getting slaughtered out of his head.

Jean dodged a Titans greedy hand, passing Armin on the way "Why is that asshole not helping us!"

"I don't know!" Armin replied.

Armin frowned, noticing as he got closer to Connie he looked ill and very pale.

Whats wrong with him? He wondered.

Connie looked at Armins confused expression, I thought you were the clever one Armin, he thought bitterly.

Couldn't they see?

Why couldn't they all just see?

As Captain Levi's squad fought the number of Titans slowly decreased.

Though as Connie watched, his heart skipped a beat when he saw Sasha!

Sasha who had been focusing on an adnormal hadn't seen a much smaller Titan creep up behind her! He looked around, everyone else was to busy with the Titans! No one could come to her rescue in time!

Connie took to his 3D gear, knowing with his speed he'd be able to make it in time, Sasha screamed out when she realised her mistake, the small Titan with odd blonde hair already had Sasha in its grasp.

She tried to fight but it was no use.

Connie swung in, sword at the ready as he cut into the Titans neck. It dropped with an odd familer cry.

"You saved me!" Sasha cried in relief and happiness, her smile died as she saw Connie, horrer struck staring into the Titans green eyes.

"N-no" Connie whimpered, it couldn't be! It just couldn't!

But he would reconise that hair, those features and eyes anywhere.

Sasha watched in pure shock as Connie dropped to his knees, hugging the Titans head that had once tried to eat her.

"I'm sorry, I'm so sorry, I-I'm sorry" He said to the Titan, watching, with tears running down his face as the Titan disintegrated.

"Connie?" Sasha asked, putting her hand on the Connie's shoulder.

She recoiled in shock as Connie cried at her "Dam you! Why why did you need saving?! Why couldn't you just been looking where you were going Huh? Fxxx you!"

She had never heard Connie use that tone before and defiantly not with her.

She watched in pure confusion as Connie cried over the Titans corpse.

His body shaking.

"What's going on here?" Levi's voice carried out calmly.

Sasha saluted her superior as he came in.

"I-I'm not sure Captain" Sasha replied, trying to stop the tears pricking her eyes.

Stop it, you call yourself a solder? Stop crying! All he did was shout at you! Sasha yelled at herself internally ignoring the hurt that welled up inside her.

Levi's eyes narrowed at Connie then widened slightly as he came to a realisation.

"Take that Titan over to the left, leave Connie with me, he won't be fighting in this battle any longer, to emotionally compromised" Levi told her.

"But sir!" Sasha said but he ignored her, picking Connie's small trembling body up, who looked to be more in a daze.

Levi put him on the highest roof top, out of the way of the Titans way.

He sat down next to Connie, looking suprisingly gentle.

"So...Who was it?" Levi asked, knowing Connie had known the Titan from his village.

Connie whimpered "Oh god, oh god, I didn't realise! I d-didn't reconise her at first, I didn't! I didn't-!"

"Who?" Levi prodded gently.

Connie curled up in a small ball, rocking back on forth.

He choked out, not looking at Levi, just looking in front of him in pure terror.

"I...I killed Martin! I-I killed...I killed...m-my my...little sister!"


End file.
